


Undisclosed Desires

by SimplyMad



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Bondage, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Romantic Comedy, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyMad/pseuds/SimplyMad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sets place mid season 2, going AU. Max's feline DNA urges have come back full swing and with a recent break up with Logan, Alec shows up unknowingly to a very horny Max. This will lead to major smut! Perhaps bondage?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hanging up the phone with a forlorn sigh, Max rests her head against the receiver, not caring who was watching, she didn't care, not anymore. This was it, the end. Logan and Max were history; it was official and everything with Logan already moving onto Asha. The name leaving a bitter taste in her mouth as images of Logan and Asha doing all the coupley stuff she should have been doing with Logan. Not that she was ever into that stuff to begin with; just being able to do it if she wanted too was all she wanted that's all.

All that was left between them now was their work. It wasn't as if she hadn't seen this coming, in fact it was her idea in the first place considering that if she ever touched him, he would die of a genetically engineered virus targeted specifically to his DNA. After her only lead of getting rid of the virus ran away with a big wad of cash, Max had given up all hope that she would someday be able to be with Logan. No matter what happened in their lives, it seemed that they just weren't meant to be.

Glancing around Crash, her local spot to chill and drink pitcher's of beer with her Jam Pony friends, Max scanned the area for anyone she knew…but came up empty. She needed a drink and bad. Feeling her hands start to shake and sweat begin to break on her forehead, Max pushed her way through the crowd to reach her destination; the bar. She knew what was coming, the side effects alone was a big indicator seeing as she was immune to most common and uncommon infections.

She should get out of here, go home and wait it out until it passed. But then again, Max knew she couldn't stay locked up in her flat for two to three days. Already her eyes had began to wander after ordering a pitcher of beer, but not before eyeing the bartender, her tongue tracing over her lips as she watched the muscles in his arms flex as he went about fixing up her order, her eyes then unwillingly, took in the surrounding patrons sitting at the bar, scrutinizing each male her eyes landed upon in hope of finding a potential fuck for the night. Clenching her fists on the bar she tried to keep her emotions in check, her sex pulsing with need, it had been too long, way too long, her body needed a release and she knew that tonight would be her end to being celibate whether she wanted it or not.

Could this night get any worse? Spotting Alec make her at the bar, Max was quick to advert her gaze, looking at the pitcher now being nursed in her hands. Yes it could she sullenly thought trying to push all naughty thoughts aside of her annoying, cocky, pain in her ass, transgenic friend. Why did he have to be so attractive? But then again, Max had come onto guys regardless of looks in the past, thanks to her feline DNA. Hell she even came onto Normal once, shuddering at the memory she took a long pull of her pitcher, almost finishing it before slamming it down on the counter, her body tensing as she senses Alec sit down next to her.

"Drinking alone? I can't allow that, anyone would think you have no friends." Ignoring his remark, she kept looking straight ahead. Not going to look, don't look, if you don't look at him you wont make a complete fool of yourself and take him hard and fast on this counter. "Just leave me alone" she sighs as he continues rambling on about…what is he going on about?

Feeling him touch her uncovered arm, the sensation accelerates her breathing, her blood starts pumping furiously as she bites down on her lip. The urge to kiss him is so bad that when she grabs his wrist to push him away from her, she pulls him closer instead. Heat, passion, anger, lust, warning - all of these emotions was swirling around her eyes as she lays on the sarcasm and lust thick. "Since when did I give you permission to touch?" Tracing her fingers along his palm, her head tilts to the side, gazing at him intently, "Huh?" Seeing the confusion or whatever else was going on in his smokey depths, Max chooses to ignore it. She couldn't help it, besides even if she wasn't in heat she didn't want him of all people touching her.

Burrowing his brows Alec looks shocked and confused for all of twenty seconds. The feel of her fingers teasing his palm was having an arousing effect on him; he could feel his cock twitch in response. He swallows, his eyes leaving her fiery depths as he tries to work out what's going on with her. She was worked up that's for sure, he could see tiny beads of sweat around her eyebrows, feel the overwhelming heat of her skin in his hand. Why did he feel like she was on the verge of jumping him any second now? Not that he wouldn't mind, secretly Max had been in his fantasies for months now, leaving him all worked up every time he saw her. She came to him in his dreams and when he jacked off, hers would be the image that made him come. Never in a million years would he think his fantasy would become a reality.

Realizing she's been holding onto his hand longer then intended while having sex themed fantasies starring Alec in her head, unaware that right this second he too was sharing the same thoughts as well. Max pushes his hand away, eyes widening as she takes another quick pull of her drink calling over to the bartender for another.

Alec just blinks, his hand resting by his side as he watches her order another drink. "What the hell was that about?" He chokes out, trying not to sound so turned on. Sighing, she keeps her eyes trained straight ahead as she replies, "I just… I just need to be alone. Trust me, you don't want to come anywhere near me."

Not giving up without an actual explanation Alec stays right where he is, sensing the mounting fury emanating from her. For some reason this all seemed familiar to him, although he couldn't place it. This had never happened before with Max, but he could recall something back in his days at Manticore. With each passing second he notices the not so subtle signs of Max shifting restlessly on the spot, her fists clenching and unclenching on the bar, until her hands grips onto the pitcher the bartender sets in front of her for dear life, the contents spilling into her mouth as if she hadn't had a drink in days. She's aroused. Alec has had plenty of experience with woman to notice the tell tale signs of when a woman is turned on. And then that's when it him, his eyes couldn't contain the amusement as he finally came up with the answer to why Max was acting so strange.

Why wasn't he going? Why was he still here tormenting me? Max finishes her second pitcher, clenching her fists again as she turns to face a cocky and amused grin from Alec. The realization that he knew, sparks a panic, feeling her legs go weak beneath her as her eyes quickly shifts away from his in embarrassment and humiliation. Her traitorous body however responds with a flare of hope that he was going to be the one to sooth her aching need. She couldn't deny that he was the only one capable of really satisfying her needs, any other man she would chose would only be dulling the intensity of her arousal, she wouldn't be as satisfied then she would be with someone who could handle her strength and really pound her six ways from Sunday. This thought alone infuriated her all the more. She hated Alec; with each passing day he grew infinitely more unbearable and annoying, since the first day she met him! So why was she so attracted to him?

"Max –"

"Don't" Max snaps with horror, stopping him from voicing out the knowledge of her fucked up feline DNA. Stepping right into his personal space, her face tilted to meet his eyes, her body stiffening at the realization of how close their bodies were. She notices Alec's body stiffen also, but she's too caught up with her anger at him to register it properly. "If you say one word about this to anyone I will kill you." Her voice is harsh and cold betraying the fire and passion burning inside her eyes. Slamming some money down on the counter making Alec jump, presumably interrupting whatever he was thinking, she turns and walks away, calling over her shoulder "don't follow me." Quickly Max tries to put as much distance between Alec and herself as possible, leaving Alec staring, unsure on whether to pursue her or not.


	2. Release

"Max! Wait up!" Alec yells after her, following into the empty ally; his voice echoing. Max ignores him, increasing her pace as she nears her means of escape; her bike, which is now only a few feet away from her. Why was he following her? She couldn't take his teasing, especially not now.

"Max", Alec grabs her arm before she can hop on to her bike and get the hell away from him. She snarls, turning towards him with a primal look. Alec swallows, unsettled by the unfamiliar look from her. However, his body responds with a different type of feeling… Instead of teasing Max about her current predicament, like he intended seconds before, the way her eyes held him now, making him feel both scared shitless and aroused at the same time. Alec opts for a different tactic.

"I'm just trying to help." He's sincere when he looks into her eyes, his hand lets her go, raising both hands in to the air to show he meant no harm. He isn't going to push her. He knows she's a sexually charged animal just waiting to be let loose on someone. And right now, he knew that someone would be him.

Max responds by throwing his body against the wall, his back hits it with such an impact, the bricks buckle under his weight. A mist of dust starts falling over him as Max closes the distance; Alec just stands there unable to move, thinking: looks like I was right about that someone being me.

She's fast, he notes; Max is on him within seconds. Hands pushing off his jacket, quickly clawing at his button up shirt now exposed, ripping away the flimsy material until all that's left is naked flesh.

"Max-" he tries to reason, but Max interrupts him.

"Shut up" she growls, her lips covering his, stopping any further protests.

Alec is still in a state of shock. Is this really happening? His body responds happily, willing to let this decadent creature have her wicked way with him. His brain however, was battling how very wrong the situation is. This was taking advantage of a friend. Even if she was currently the one doing all of the taking right now, and God did it ever feel so good. He was loosing his mind.

Her tongue invades his mouth without much protest from Alec. He moans in unison, his hands automatically pulling her body closer out of instinct. His fingers digging deep into her hips, keeping her close before making their way slowly up her body, wrapping his fingers in her long dark hair, plunging deeper into her mouth with his tongue.

Her hands roam his upper torso, nails scrapping against his flesh as she continues to ravish his mouth. Her need only grows the more she touches him, tastes him. He tastes so good. Max's fingers drop down from his chest, searching for her prize, for his belt and the promise of doing more then satisfying her hunger.

Max wants nothing more then to continue to feed her need, a need that seemed never ending. What she didn't expect to happen next was, Alec's hands instead of pulling her closer, were now gripping her shoulders to push her back and away from him.

"What the hell!" She pants out in frustration, trying to catch her breath as she stares him down, swatting his hands off of her. "We can't… do this." Alec mirrors her pants, his head hitting the back wall in frustration. At first, Max is seeing red. How could he of all people be rejecting her? "You seemed up for it just a second ago, in fact," her eyes travel down the length of his well toned chest to his pants, noticing just how much tighter his jeans had gotten. "You're still 'up' for it to me." A grin spreads over her face as she see's Alec's mouth open and close, speechless for the first time ever. It was comical, like a fish out of water. Instead of being furious, Max is delighted that he is just as frustrated as she is. He wants this just as much as she does.

Her fingers slowly start tracing over his skin, he looks down, murder and lust in his eyes. "I know you want me Alec. You've always wanted me," she leans up to purr into his ear. Her tongue traces along the rim, she smiles in victory as his breath hitches in excitement. "I. Want. You. Too." She slowly pronounces each word with a husky whisper, her hand now resting over his crotch, gently stroking and squeezing through his jeans. Alec grunts, eyes shutting close as he tries to block out her seductive words, and her hand.

"You're not you," he hates to say it out loud. It was the truth but dear God did he wish Max wasn't just giving him a line. He had spent years wishing, dreaming something like this would happen. But the reality, it was so much more. But it was also a lie. If Max wasn't as horny as hell because of both of their fucked up DNA, never in a million years would this happen. And they both knew it.

Max stills. She pulls back to look at him, studying the resolve now rising up to the surface. No, she needs this. "And since when do you care about what's right and what's wrong? You forget I've known you for years, I've watched you fuck anything in a one mile radius of you." Her voice was laced with anger and a hint of something he could have sworn had been jealousy, but she immediately interrupts his thoughts by changing her tone entirely.

"Why won't you just do this for me?" Max pleads, searching his eyes in hope; the hope that he would for just once, do what she asks. She's stooping to begging, something Max never thought she would have to do, not only to Alec, but to anyone, ever. This wasn't her. This caged animal wanting to fuck anything with a pulse. She wasn't this animal. But on some deeper level, Max knew she was more herself now than she ever had been. Only Alec could truly understand that, after all, they were the same.

Alec is speechless. How could he deny what both their bodies were desperately calling out for? Max had always been there for him, saved his ass on too many occasions to admit. His fingers gently stroke her cheek, knowing this would be his only chance with her. It's there in this moment, feeling not only the physical attraction to the other, but underneath it all, there was a deeper connection between them. He'd be damned if he is going to break that.

Grabbing a fist full of her hair, he smashes his lips against hers. Spinning them both around, Max is now trapped between the wall and him. Max moans in victory, enjoying the pain and pleasure both overwhelming her body. She wastes no time in hopping onto his hips, fingers trembling as she pulls the belt from off of his jeans; the sound of a zipper being opened and their moans filling the deserted alley. With one hand gripping the wall for support, Alec's other hand goes for her zipper. Alec keeps her pinned between the wall and himself, she keeps squirming impatiently. He knows the feeling all to well. Now that he's finally letting go and stopped listening to the rational side of his brain, Alec doesn't want to waste anymore time. He needs to be inside of her.

The moment her fingers grab onto his cock he grunts, eyes closing as he leans his forehead against hers. His body tensing, readying as she guides him so freaking slowly towards her, how could she be teasing him at a time like this? Within seconds he's inside of her, the intensity of her heat and how tight she feels, he almost goes over the edge. Trying as hard as possible to not let his feelings get the best of him, he begins pounding her into the wall.

The wall starts buckling from the intensity of his thrusts, dust is flying all over them, but neither notice. Their eyes piercing the other, both not daring to look away as each thrust keeps them closer together. His free hand moves over her body, up underneath her top to caress the sumptuous breasts hidden beneath. Her breathing hitches, he palms them harder, alternating in slow sensuous finger strokes to tugging her nipples. This sends Max into a wild frenzy, their hips loosing their perfect synchronization to an uncoordinated rhythm. Trying to catch her breath, Alec helps find their rhythm again.

Alec doesn't have to worry about being gentle with Max, unlike the others. He could be as rough and hard as he wanted to be and he knew Max would always want more.

Demanding "harder," Alec is startled from his frenzied thoughts. Could she read his mind? Hell, how could he be thinking at a time like this?

"Sure" grunting, "thing", moaning, "sweetheart."

His words are timed perfectly to each thrust. Max is too far gone that Alec calling her sweetheart doesn't faze her at all, where as usually, she would have beaten the crap out of him. The pleasure is so overpowering, Max swears that at any second now, she was going to pass out from just how intense this feeling was.

Sex has never been this good is her last coherent thought as she goes over the edge, nails digging into the back of his neck, head flung back as she screams out her satisfaction; the echo reverberating all around them. Alec doesn't stop, he quickens the pace as he feels her convulse around him, that's it, keep coming baby. His eyes almost cross in pleasure, not wanting to give in just yet. No way, this has only just begun. He was going to make sure this lasted all night.

"Oh God" Max continues moaning out loud, over and over again eliciting a smirk from Alec as he answers, "you can call me God if you want sweetheart, but I still prefer Alec."

"You're unbelievable." She wails in frustration, but she also can't help a secret smile from appearing when he's not looking.

"I know." He smirks, catching the smile. His heart skipping a beat, Max had never smiled like that to him before.

"Alec!"

"Yes?" Oh this is way too much fun and easy he thinks mischievously to himself. Just as she's about to say something in response, Alec adds his fingers, rubbing her mound which was ceasing any words to form in her head, let alone her mouth.

Just as Max was about to come again, a noise breaks through their heavy panting and moaning. Much to Max's frustration, Alec stills them. Both look down the dark alley to find the trace of the noise, but see nothing. "It's probably a cat," Max sighs, leaning her head against his, fingers playing with the back of his neck.

"Let's take this somewhere a bit more private shall we?"

Max nods reluctantly in agreement, feeling suddenly very exposed.

"Well unless…" he trails off, his eyebrow arching suggestively.

"Unless... what?" Max questions, not liking where this could be leading too.

"Unless you want to put on a show, show people how its really-" Max slaps the back of his head in horror.

"Ow! That hurt" Alec cries out while rubbing the back of his head, Max slides off his hips, readjusting her outfit to cover herself. "You deserved it" Max calls behind her, leading the way back to her bike. Alec quickly adjusts himself, only now noticing his torn shirt. Salvaging it from the floor, Alec was glad he brought his jacket tonight.

Quickly he joins Max, who is already starting up the bike.

"How about I drive? A girl in your state-"

"Whatever Alec" Max interrupts, "just cause you have to ride bitch." She smirks, patting the space behind her for him to get on. "Coming?"

"I will be soon enough" he winks, getting on the back with a smirk, thinking of the possibilities of her now between his legs.

"Your place or mine?" he asks seductively, wrapping his arms around her waist, tongue tracing the rim of her ear. She shudders, her head falling back onto his shoulder.

"Yours… that's if we make it."

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter wasn't beta, so forgive the grammatical errors. Next chapter will be a whole lot better. Reviews are needed to feed the muse.


End file.
